


Just What Did We Do Last Night?

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray's a tease when he's drunk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Natsu needs more, slight begging, so does Gray apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray teases a dragon then passes out. Natsu ain't havin' it the day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What Did We Do Last Night?

Gray hung his aching head, leaning on a table for support. “Just what did we do last night?” He groaned before he straightened himself out and wiped the last of the grime off the surface.

“We got drunk and we started a guild-wide brawl.” Natsu offered as he stacked another set of chairs. Gray shrugged. That sounded about right. “Which is why we got stuck with cleaning duty tonight.”

Neither Natsu nor Gray could get out of bed until late evening. Their hang overs were too busy smashing the insides of their heads with sledgehammers. Upon arriving, they were chastised and forced to start cleaning and were still sluggishly doing so well after closing.

“I vaguely remember that.” Gray hummed as he resumed leaning, pressing his chest and forehead against the damp wood. “What happened afterward? Why were you in my bed when I woke up?” His face flushed red. He had been wondering since that afternoon, but couldn’t ask Natsu to his face. This seemed like the best way to figure out what had happened.

“Because,” warm hands came to grasp Gray’s hips. The elder mage started, gasping the dragon slayer’s name. Natsu planted on hand on his back to keep him in place, “you demanded that I take you home.” The way his voice lowered shot a shiver through Gray’s frame, springing all the way through to the tip of his cock.

“I-I what?!”

The fire mage trailed his hand down to Gray’s ass, nails scraping along his spine and eliciting a tiny whimper that made Natsu’s head swim. He fingered the waistband of his boxers, revelling in the shudders that racked his body at the light contact.

“I said,” he slipped the material over Gray’s hardening length, and down the legs he’s fantasized about having wrapped around him more times than he could count, “you demanded that I take you home.”

Gray whined when one of the warm palms left his hips. The sound of fabric hitting the floor followed soon after. “I brought you. You promised me things along the way.” Natsu rutted against him, pushing his arousal flush against that tight ass. “Things I’ve wanted for _years_.”

Gray felt the erection pressed against him throb when a moan escaped his throat. “I heard a lot of that last night too.” Natsu grabbed onto Gray’s hair, slid his hand from his hip, over his scar, and around his torso and yanked him up. Another wanton groan sounded out from deep in his throat. “You were so loud for me, Gray. Such pretty fucking sounds, and I didn’t even get to do anything to you.”

“Wh-what? How?” Gray breathed. It was slowly coming back to him now. He desperately wanted to remember more, it was just so hard to reach for the memories with the lust that fogged his mind.

“When I got you home, you ripped your clothes off, laid down on your bed, and started touching yourself,” Natsu slid his hand down Gray’s abs and grasped his cock, “like this.” He gave it a long, slow stroke. He swiped his thumb over the tip, breath coming out harsh when Gray rasped his name.

Gray bucked into that warm fist, needing more, needing it _now_. Natsu released his hair and clutched the pale torso, pulling it back to him and holding him there. “No, no, Gray. You need to know what you did to me.”

He let go of the man’s length, fingertips tracing the bulging vein up and down his shaft. “You need to know how you teased me, touching yourself all fucking slow, face scrunched up as you moaned out my name.” His finger stopped just under the crown, rubbing slow circles on the sensitive bunch of nerves he found there.

“Natsu!” Gray’s head tossed back against the strong shoulder behind him.

His hand closed around Gray’s length, rewarding him with a firm pump. “Yeah, like that, Gray. Say it again.”

“Natsu! Natsu, Natsu, _Natsu!_ ” Gray called fervently.

Natsu growled against his alabaster skin, moving his hand up and down the ice devil’s arousal with a vigour that came with years and years of wanting, of pining for his rival and teammate.

“Natsu, please!”

“Fuck,” Natsu breathed, grabbing Gray by the shoulders and turning him around, “I’ve waited long enough, I need you now.”

He grabbed Gray by the waist and tossed him over his shoulder. He turned on his heel and headed for the stairs that led to the infirmary.

“N-Natsu! We’re supposed to be cleaning..” Gray buried his flushed face into the tanned flesh of Natsu’s muscular back.

“That can wait. I’m going to finish what you’ve started.”

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I received on tumblr (gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars)
> 
> Feel free to come find me there and yak my ear off about my otp :)


End file.
